It is known to inflate an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device to help protect a vehicle occupant in the event of a vehicle collision. Examples of inflatable vehicle occupant protection devices include driver and passenger frontal air bags, side air bags, curtain air bags, inflatable seat belts, inflatable knee bolsters, and inflatable head liners.
Inflatable vehicle occupant protection devices can have a variety of constructions. For example, an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device can be constructed of overlying woven panels that are interconnected by means, such as stitching or ultrasonic welding, to form connections or seams that help define an inflatable volume of the protection device. As another example, an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device can have an OPW construction in which overlying panels are woven simultaneously. The panels are woven together to form connections or seams that help define an inflatable volume of the OPW protection device.